Lost Memories
by Seirei Amity
Summary: Basically the story takes place sometime after the game, this girl was found by a student of Balamb Garden, she doesn't remember a lot about herself and wants to find out why she doesn't and where she was heading to. RR please ;


            In the Balamb's hotel, there rested a young lady on one of its beds, the sun shined down through the window as it rised that morning. The sunlight crawled up her body as two eyes scanned her body; she wore white high-heel boots, a short, white skirt that lay nicely against her soft, milky skin with a belt with a chain wrapped around it as the belt went around her waist. A white, v-neck, sleeveless shirt that had a black, which stopped at below her chest and white fur around her neck on the collar, short sleeves and blood red wings on the back that can't really be seen because of her long, silky, pure white hair. She wears white high heel boots, a short white skirt with a belt with a chain wrapped. On her left hand, there rested gently against her wrist was a big metal bracelet, it curved in a bit in the middle and then a white, fingerless glove on the other hand. Her white hair curved around her face a little and some of her hair lay across her shoulder and chest.

            Footsteps echoed against the floor of the hotel room as a young male walked toward the bed that the young girl was laying on. When he stood near the bed, the sunlight touched her eyes so gently, but her eyes were twitching at the light seeming to not want to welcome it. The girl shoot up sitting in the bed with ear widen, the guy almost jumped out of his skin in surprised and fright, "W-where am I? What happened?" she asked softly as if talking to herself and not noticing the male.

            The male pushed his short blond hair out of his eyes and his gentle voice answered her, "You're in Balamb's hotel, but I don't know what happened to you, I just found you near the town in badly injured. I took you here and healed you up, I watched over you the whole day." She jumped at the voice and looked at him with her icy, whitish blue eyes, she seemed she was looking for her weapon, but then noticed it was on the other side of the guy. The six foot, white scythe, curved pole with black writing on it and a silver blade was leaning against the hotel room's wall. He noticed she was looking at the weapon and looked into her eyes with his emerald eyes seeing the fear in them, "I'm not going to hurt you."

            Her eyes glared at him as she opened her mouth allowing the harsh, ice voice come out, "How do I know that?" She quickly got out of the bed standing five or so feet tall in front of him; she elegantly walked over to her scythe and grabbed it by its mid-back. She twirled on the back of her heels facing his back, her harsh toned voice escaped her mouth once again, "Who are you?"

            "Wrene," he replied without turning around just standing there in his dark blue, male Balamb Garden uniform. A soft smile appeared on his face as he asked her the same question; she stood there puzzled as she couldn't remember. She could remember she had a weapon and what it looked like, but not her name, where she came from or where she was headed to. She heisted to just blurt out a name, "Well?"

            The puzzled look on her face disappeared as her icy eyes turned calm with her harsh voice turned into a sweet, soft voice; it was if they were turning 180, "Koma….." The first name that came to her mind clearly and she decided to go by this name from now on till she remembered everything.

            "Now was that so hard?" he laughed as he sat down on the bed she had been resting on, the sunlight gently caressed his back and shoulders with its morning light as well as resting on his head. His emerald eyes stared at her as he pushed his blond hair out of his eyes once again, "You going to Balamb Garden?"

            The name hang a bell in her head and she didn't know why, she started to think if that was where she was heading, but she wasn't sure, "Balamb Garden?" she said softly to her as she glanced down at the floor thinking.

            "You know, the Garden nearby, it trains students to fight, teach them about magic and GFs, and SeeD," he began and continued to explain on and on about it, he himself would think everyone should know about the Gardens but he still went on. Koma started to tune him out as she was thinking about what to do, it came clear that she should join the Balamb Garden, especially since she had no where else to go.

            Her whitish blue gems glanced up at him and held her scythe horizontally by her side, "I want to join Balamb Garden," she told him as she headed out of the hotel room and down the stairs; he jumped off of the bed, grabbed his stuff, and ran after her, he couldn't let her head to the Garden alone and let her get hurt again, this time someone might not be able to find her before she's dead.

            He finally caught up to in the street by the entrance of the hotel, he panted some as he held a bag in his hand, "Hey, wait for me! I'm not letting you go to Balamb Garden alone, especially how I saw you last time you were out of the city," he told her, she glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes and didn't reply at all. She headed down the street towards the exit of the city as he followed her, he started talking about the battles that SeeD went through a year ago, she mainly ignored him but every now and then she did listen, it sort of interested her. 

            As they left the city, the quickly and carefully walked down the road to the Garden, hoping that no monster would attack them and sure enough they got to the Garden safe. They walked in and stopped at the school directory, Wrene told her to wait there till he got someone to help her. She listened as he left her, she looked at the directory and it felt all déjà vu to her, she couldn't think why it would since she never been there to her knowledge. She watched as the students walked pass her, but none of them seemed familiar to her.

            A Garden Faculty walked up behind her, "So you're the one that wants to join Balamb Garden?" she jumped in surprise to hear the new voice, she turned around facing the person and nodded her head quickly as her whitish blue eyes stared up at them. "Follow me, you need to talk to Headmaster Cid," Koma nodded her head and followed up the stairs to the elevator as she carried her scythe vertically now. Her boots softly hit the steps as she climbed them, not making a sound at all as if she was floating above them. 

            When they got inside the elevator, the Garden Faculty used a special key to go to floor three and the elevator headed up. The doors open into a huge office with an older man, which seemed to be ready to welcome her into the Garden. She walked over to him with the Garden Faculty, she stopped when the person with her did, "Welcome to Balamb Garden, so you are Koma the one Wrene told the Garden Faculty about?" she nodded her head slowly. "So you want to join this Garden? Are you being transferred from another or first time in one?"

            She opened her mouth and paused trying to figure out what to say, "Well….. it's my first time in one actually. I thought about it when I was younger, but I wanted to explore the world at the time and now, I want to join," she told him in a soft voice; being afraid they won't accept her.

            He smiled and handed her a piece of paper and a pen, "I just need some of your information." She took the piece of paper and pen after she placed her scythe carefully on the floor, she filled out as much information she could and then gave it back to him. He looked at if with careful eyes reading all of the information, he didn't question about some of the missing information since he knew some students that didn't know everything, like who their parents were and stuff like that, but he knew he should ask about it. "Welcome to your new Garden, oh and will you be needing a Dorm?" she nodded her head again; he walked to his desk and looked through some papers and then walked back to her as he held out a piece of paper and key. She took the paper and it had a dorm room number and then the Garden Faculty handed her the female, dark blue uniform.

            After a few more words from the two men, she headed to the elevator to the first floor with her scythe, piece of paper and key, and her uniform in her hands juggling the three around. When she got to the first floor, she quickly checked the school directory again and saw that the Dormitory was on the north end of the place. She quickly went down the circular, main hallway till she reached the Dormitory. She entered it and went down the hallways; she kept looking back and forth to the room numbers and the piece of paper.

            Once she found her room, she quickly unlocked the door and opened it as she used her whole body to push it open. After she passed the opened door, she kicked it closed with her one foot as she balanced on the other carefully. She looked at the room surrounding, there was an outer room with a table that was covered with stuff and then two bedroom; one was empty except for the bed, end table, and dresser while the other was closed.

            She entered the empty bedroom and placed her key, piece of paper, and school uniform on the bed. She then placed her white poled scythe against a corner in the room; she looked over at her things and started to put them away: the key and piece of paper in the end table and then the school uniform in the small dress that was right by the door. She laid down on her bed being bored and a bit tired even though she was 'asleep' already earlier that day; she slowly closed her eyes and shortly fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
